Marriage
by Voiletkiss
Summary: Tea's life has been turned upside down the moment she said 'I do' to the one man she never expected to marry. Could this arranged marriage bring her happiness or could it bring her nothing but misery, will Kaiba be a good husband.
1. Chapter 1

Hope you will enjoy reading this story as much as me writing it, I apologise if there are any mistakes in my chapters…

Chapter 1

What would you do if your once perfect life went completely down hill because of a milestone. Basically putting it into normal terms being part of an arranged marriage against your own free will.

For those who didn't know Tea Gardner wasn't just your average high school girl with lots of friends. No she was part of something big, Tea was the daughter of a very famous and rich business man.

Tea's parents had divorced when she was very young and it was her father that decided to raise her. Her mother happens to be married and has two new kids, apparently Tea doesn't see her mother very much anymore.

However Tea had it all, things that any teenage girl would ever want such as clothes, makeup, cars and money. Though she had all that, Tea wasn't a selfish person and pranced around showing of.

Tea and her father

However for the first time in two years Tea's father was coming home not just to see his daughter but to also agree to an arranged marriage.

Tea had no clue that her father was even doing this without any of her consent what so ever. It wouldn't be long until Tea's father was going to sit down and have a long chat with her.

When Tea arrived home she was happy to see that her father had already arrived since she couldn't be their to meet him at the airport. The moment Tea walked through the door her father was standing their with a big smile on his face.

She ran up to him and gave her father a big hug, it had been so long since they had seen one another. They both sat down on the couch to catch up on things but Tea had no idea her father was going to drop a bomb shell, figure of speech.

That night Tea was looking out her bedroom window remembering every single word her father had said just a few hours ago. Tea was not happy hearing that her own father has betrothed her to some stranger.

Tea remembered when she was just a child when her father told her that since she was the daughter of a wealthy business man it is common for her to marry a very wealthy man.

Tea wondered who this man was that she was soon going to be married to for the rest of her life. How can someone marry some person who they have never met and who isn't in love with.

It was strange but Tea didn't shed a single tear it was as if she was crying on the inside and hiding her emotions.

Luckily for her the holidays were finally around which meant she could have some space and privacy. However Tea's father had told her that both he and she were invited to a very fancy party.

Basically their will just be rich men and their wives drinking shampane and talking about how much their company's have blossomed over the year or probably compare whose the biggest big shot in the business industry.

The night came and Tea had decided to wear her nice blue dress which had straps and only went about a centimetre past her knees. Once she was ready both Tea and her father left the house.

The party was held at a beautiful hotel complex, their was a large chandelier in the middle of the room.

The night was going to be long for Tea since her father was going to be talking a lot. Their were no other teenagers around which Tea could see anyway, she had been asked to dance by some old guy but politely refused.

Tea decided to just sit at a table in the corner of the room why being bored in the process. Suddenly she heard someone tap a glass trying to get everyone's attention for a few minutes.

It happened to be Tea's father, it seemed their was something he wanted to say which made her feel a little nervous.

"My friends, tonight I have some wonderful news to share with all of you as of now my only daughter Tea has been betrothed, in only one week she will be married to a very loyal and respectable man and I would like to invite you all to this special occasion".

Tea felt like disappearing on the spot, her father just told every single person in the room that she was getting married and the worst of it all the wedding was going to be taken place in one week.

After many congratulations Tea had enough she just wanted to go home, she still didn't even know the man she was going to marry.

Tea still hadn't told the gang yet and wasn't sure how to either, what can you say to your friends in this sort of situation. 'Oh hey guys I'm getting married next week' yeah that will come out smoothly.

They would start asking questions like 'who is the groom', 'you have to be kidding', 'you realise this is nuts right'. That isn't the sort of thing you would want your friends to say straight of.

Tea wasn't sure why her father wanted her married right now she was only eighteen still a high school student.

When they got home Tea went straight to her room got into her pyjamas and went straight to bed. The whole night she couldn't get to sleep since her nerves were acting up because of the wedding.

The next morning Tea got up and found the house empty it seemed her father had gone to work.

During the day Tea had received several phone calls from each of her friends. Basically saying since it was the school holidays they were all doing stuff.

Yugi was going away with his grandpa and Joey was joining them. Tristan was going to stay with his grandparents in the country for a while and Serenity went back to visit her mum.

It seemed every one had it nice and easy except Tea, in only a few days she will be marrying some one. Tea decided to go out for a walk she really needed the fresh air and think things through.

Tea had been walking for about twenty odd minutes when she bumped into some one without even realising were she was going.

"Watch it Gardner" in front of Tea was the one person she didn't want to see right now. Of course over the last few years she had tried to be kind to Kaiba and wanted to be friends with him but right now she couldn't be bothered.

Tea apologised and started to walk of "so it seems your friends dumped you huh" Kaiba just had to say something. It was just like him trying to provoke people or even worse hurt their feelings.

Tea knew first hand that Kaiba didn't like her or the gang especially Joey who he always called a mutt. Tea was going to say something but just plained ignored him not really up to defending herself.

Kaiba was surprised that the girl didn't say anything back since he knew she could get a bit of a foul temper. Something was definitely up with Tea but he didn't know what, it must be something big.

Tea's thoughts of Kaiba were mostly how arrogant and self centred he is, maybe trying to be friends with him was a waist of her time.

Days went by as fast as lightning and it was only a day before Tea's wedding. When that day finally came Tea was standing in her room with her wedding dress on. Tea's father told her that she looked very beautiful and how proud he was.

At the church their were many people waiting for the bride to walk down the ile. The groom was waiting at the alter, wouldn't think he was too pleased with the idea also.

The music started and Tea started walking towards the alter she couldn't believe who she saw at the other end. Her heart was beating so fast, just in front of her wearing a black suit was Seto Kaiba.

This was the man her father kept secret not even mentioning once that her future husband would be Kaiba. Now this was going to be very complicating, though Kaiba didn't look as half shocked as she did.

Could it be possible he knew who his soon to be wife was, but surly Kaiba would have not agreed to this arrangement unless their was some sort of catch.

After the ceremony their was dancing, laughing and drinking both Kaiba and Tea received many gifts. The married couple sat at their table "you don't seemed to pleased about this marriage" Kaiba said.

"I was very shocked when my father had betrothed me to someone but not telling me that someone was you" Tea replied. "Yes I thought you would be I was even surprised that you didn't run out the church after seeing me at the alter".

Tea actually was going to but when she saw everyone smiling at her and the look her father had on his face, Tea didn't want to embarrass herself and her father included.

So the girl went through with it, Tea said her vows and I do to Kaiba and signing with proof that they were now husband and wife. It wouldn't be long until Tea would have to move in with Kaiba.

Let's just say that day came sooner than expected, the couple didn't have their honeymoon yet since Kaiba was very busy with his company. Though in the mean time all of Tea's things were being moved into Kaiba's mansion.

It was sort of lonely in that big house, since Kaiba was at the company and Mokuba was allowed to go on a camping trip with a school friend. Their was of course maids and butlers in the mansion but they had their jobs to do.

That night Tea was asleep on the large king size bed in Kaiba's room not realising someone had entered. It had been a long day for Kaiba and the first thing he wanted to do when he got home was sleep.

When Kaiba entered his bedroom he saw Tea sleeping on his bed, he was going to yell at her but remembered that they were husband and wife now and like all married couples they share the same bed.

This was different since they didn't marry out of love but out of arrangement and now they share the same bed together. It couldn't be helped since Tea was already asleep the last thing Kaiba wanted was her nagging at him for waking her up.

Kaiba got into his pyjamas and hopped into bed hoping not to wake Tea up when the mattress slightly moved a bit.

Tea had felt the presence next to her and knew who it was the moment Kaiba laid down. This marriage was going to change both of these teenagers' lives which will even surprise them both.

Hope that was okay to read receiving reviews is good…


	2. Chapter 2

Heres my second chapter enjoy…

Chapter 2

The holidays were now over and school was back, Tea was so happy to see her friends again. Before she left the house Tea had taken her wedding rings of not wanting her friends to find out just yet that she was now married.

When Tea and Kaiba got married, deep down she really wanted to invite her friends their but concerning the circumstances it might have been better that they didn't.

The group was finally back together, they talked and catched up on things which they have missed.

The year was nearly over and the group would soon be graduating and going of to do their own thing. Tea wanted to become a dancer but she wasn't sure what Kaiba would say if she told him.

Is a wife allowed to leave home and go over seas to study something she really wanted to do. Tea was kind of anxious and scared not knowing what Kaiba would say, she would be very upset if he told her no.

However Tea was going to tell Kaiba tonight and just prayed that he would be understanding and let her dream of becoming a dancer become reality.

Unfortunately things didn't go as she had hoped, that night at the dinner table Tea had brought the subject up and the first thing Kaiba said was "no you can't". That shattered Tea's hopes and dreams she had left the dinner table and ran up to their bedroom crying.

Tea's tears stained her pillowcase she wasn't sure how long she had been crying for. Normally when a wife was upset her husband would come up and comfort her but not Kaiba. No he wasn't the sort of person who was all mushy and soft, basically it seemed that he didn't even care.

Tea had locked the bedroom door and when Kaiba wanted to come in he couldn't. Kaiba asked Tea to unlock the door which she did but instead of letting him in, Tea threw a pillow at his face and told him "your sleeping on the couch" before slamming the door and locking it again.

Kaiba just stood their holding the pillow, he had just been kicked out of his own bedroom and been told to sleep on the couch.

Being told what to do in your own home made Kaiba very angry, he started to bang on the door but Tea didn't even budge. She just laid on the bed and started falling asleep, Kaiba gave up besides their were other bedrooms in the mansion.

He went to a guest room but the bed had no mattress Kaiba remembered that one of the rooms needed a new one. Kaiba finally found a room to sleep in but it only had a single bed.

Many of his other guest rooms happened to be occupied by some of Kaiba's maids and butlers. Since they worked late and were allowed to sleep over for the night and then get up early in the morning.

However that didn't happen every night just occasionally it was just unfortunate for Kaiba that his servants were here the night he was thrown out of his bedroom.

Kaiba knew Tea was upset and obviously mad at him for not allowing her to go to New York and study to become a dancer. Their was just no way he could allow that since she was his wife.

Though Kaiba decided to allow Tea to take classes which were in Domino that made Tea a bit happier. Kaiba couldn't take her moping any longer, so the college wasn't as big but at least they did dancing.

Tea enjoyed going to college since she could do her dancing and also get out the house at the same time.

Tea had realised she had been married to Kaiba for a whole month now, time had gone very quickly. Things between her and Kaiba were getting a bit better, she doesn't lock him out of the bedroom anymore.

Their was just one problem with their marriage they hadn't even kissed yet, the only kiss they shared was the slight peck at their wedding. Tea wasn't sure what was going to happen in the future.

Would they ever kiss and if that was the case what about children would they have any. Tea always wanted a baby once she got married but what if that never came true since she is married to Kaiba.

Their really wasn't any affection that they had for one another which was a bit of a problem. Tea did find Kaiba attractive but of course he was arrogant, selfish, narrow minded and occasionally obnoxious.

Kaiba was mostly known to be a cold person and only interested in his work and making more money.

To Tea it seemed there is possibly some kindness in Kaiba's heart since he allowed her to take dancing classes even if it wasn't in New York. Could it be possible for Kaiba to be affectionate and sincere.

Kaiba and Tea had been invited out to dinner with one of Kaiba's colleagues and his wife. When they were ready the young married couple hopped into a limo and was driven to the restaurant.

They were both welcome since Kaiba was very popular all over Domino, they were seated at their reserved table waiting for the other couple to arrive.

Tea saw an old man probably in his middle sixties wearing a brown suit and a woman clinging on to his arm which looked like she was in her twenties. Kaiba introduced them to Tea and once both couples had seated the night began.

Tea got acquainted with the other lady who was known as Stephanie, she had told Tea how she and her husband had met and how wealthy he is.

Tea wasn't sure what to think of this woman, did she marry that man out of love or just for his money. The way she was talking about how rich they were and showing of her jewerly of diamonds it sort of made Tea sick.

Stephanie had asked Tea a question which was something she didn't really know how to answer. Kaiba had over heard Stephanie asking if Tea loved him but he realised how uncomfortable Tea looked.

Since they had already eaten Kaiba had interrupted the conversation between Tea and Stephanie and announced that they had to leave.

On the way home the limo drive was quiet "I heard what Stephanie had asked you" that shocked Tea. "You don't have to explain of anything and you didn't have to answer her either".

It was all Kaiba said the rest of the trip back was just utterly silent Tea wanted to say something but nothing came out.

When they were both in bed Tea looked at Kaiba's sleeping face and couldn't believe how vulnerable and cute Kaiba looked. Tea smiled maybe in some small way she was happy to be with him and might actually enjoy being his wife.

I know this chapter isn't as long but I will make sure the next one is…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Finally it was graduation and all the seniors in their last year were celebrating. Tea and all her friends decided to do to Yugi's house after school.

"Woo hoo we have graduated" Joey was so excited "no more school" he just couldn't keep still. "Come on Joey settle down otherwise your going to knock your drink" Yugi said.

Serenity had come over to congratulate them all and be part of the celebration. Music was played and Tristan and Joey were dancing around the room. "So Tea will you go of to college and do dancing" Yugi asked her why sitting down.

"I have joined a college not to far from here, it is really good and I can't wait to start" Tea explained. "How about you Yugi what will you be doing", "I have decided to become a teacher and have already been enrolled into a college also" Yugi told her.

The party went on for quite sometime when Tea looked at the clock and realised it was nine o'clock. Tea had forgotten to call Kaiba that she was going to be home a bit late, so she said her goodbyes and left.

When Tea reached back home she noticed that their was only one light on, Mokuba would be in bed by now so it would have to be Kaiba that was still up.

Tea wasn't sure what to expect the moment she walks through the door would Kaiba be mad at her for staying out late or for not telling him were she was. Tea did have her mobile with her so he could have ringed.

Tea entered their bedroom once she was inside and saw Kaiba sitting at the desk typing away on his laptop. Once she shut the door Tea wanted to brake the silence since she was quite sure her husband knew she was their.

However Kaiba didn't say anything which made Tea kind of nervous was he angry or maybe just to focus with his work.

Tea sat down on her bed and started taking her school shoes of, "did you have fun" Kaiba suddenly said. "You knew were I was" she turned around to look at him "Mokuba told me that you went over to Yugi's place to celebrate your graduation" Kaiba stopped what he was doing.

He stood up and walked over to his bed side draw and took out a box, Kaiba walked over to Tea.

"This is for you, it's a graduation present" Tea was so surprised but happy at the same time receiving a gift from Kaiba for the very first time. She opened it and inside was a beautiful silver bracelet.

"Its beautiful thankyou so much" Tea had a bright smile on her face which made Kaiba feel sort of warm inside. It was Mokuba's idea for him to get something for Tea on her graduation day.

Flash back

"What is it you wanted to talk about Mokuba" Kaiba walked into the lounge "as you should know big brother that tomorrow Tea will be graduating from school and since you are her husband I think it will be nice if you got her something".

End of flash back

So that is exactly what Kaiba did he had gone out and bought a bracelet, it wasn't very fancy looking just a plain silver one which cost heaps though. It was sort of hard to pick out something for Tea but with some ladies help he got the perfect gift.

Seeing how Tea's face lit up the moment she received the present made Kaiba feel glad that she liked it.

Now that school was over everyone was doing their own thing, things were not going to be the same anymore. Tea wouldn't always see her old school friends as much as she use to but surly she would make new ones.

However Yugi and the gang would always be special in her heart and their will be times when they would all get together and hang out.

After a day of shopping for supplies that Tea needed for college she returned home to find the house empty. The servants were gone and so was Mokuba and even her husband wasn't even their.

Tea wondered were every one had gone she then heard something from upstairs. Being in a mansion all alone and hearing noises could creep anyone out.

She slowly walked up the stairs and headed towards the noise, it happened to be music. Tea opened the door to find a table set up beautifully only for two people, their was shampane.

Now things were confusing, when the balcony door opened and Kaiba walked in wearing a very nice suit. Kaiba had been waiting for Tea on the balcony, he finally heard her walk in.

"What is all this" Tea couldn't believe what she was seeing, "Mokuba thought it would be a good idea if we had dinner together just the two of us".

Kaiba walked over to her and grabbed Tea's hand leading her over to the table. He helped her sit down and then Kaiba sat at the chair opposite her. Tea felt a little underdressed but she was wearing a nice flower dress so it wasn't all that bad.

Dinner went smoothly the young couple talked and seemed to enjoy one another's company. Since they had been married for a few months now things between them became a bit easier.

Dinner had finished and Kaiba led Tea out onto the balcony over looking the scenery. It was beautiful Tea didn't want the night to end. It had seemed that she had become quite fond of Kaiba.

Tea hoped that maybe one day Kaiba would kiss her it didn't seem right for a married couple not to kiss.

Kaiba remembered what a colleague back at work had told him a few days ago.

Flashback

"Now Kaiba listen up, how long have you been married now a couple of months and you still haven't even kissed your wife yet right, well with your silence I will take that as a yes now pay attention boss because I am only going to tell you this once".

"Soon your wife will probably want you to kiss her so the best time to kiss her would probably be after a romantic dinner all girls hope to be kissed after spending a lovely night with their hubby if you know what I'm saying".

End of flashback

Kaiba remembered everything he had said and when Mokuba mentioned that he should set up a romantic dinner for Tea and himself.

Kaiba looked at Tea and never really realised how pretty she was, when they got married he could tell how miserable Tea was. Though seeing her now smiling must mean that she likes being here.

Kaiba isn't the sort of person to be all lovey dovey but this was his wife and as her husband he should show at least a little affection.

He wasn't sure if their was any love between them since this was an arranged marriage but could it be possible for them both to fall in love with one another like any other couple.

Their was only one way to find out if their was any kind of spark between them. "Tea" she looked at her husband but before saying any thing Kaiba had locked her in a deep passionate kiss.

Tea couldn't believe it Kaiba was kissing her, was it a dream but the feel of his warm lips on her defiantly felt real.

Their kiss only lasted for a small while when Kaiba backed away a big pain went through him. Not a pain like a heart attack but a pain that he had never felt before in his entire life and it was the same for Tea.

Tea would never forget that moment it was a kiss which made her feel warm and tingly inside.

After that night things between them defiantly changed for sure and Mokuba could tell. He kept wondering what happened between them two but seeing the happy look on Tea's face and noticing Kaiba wasn't really being himself kind of confused the boy to much.

As time went by both Kaiba and Tea became more opened to one another and they would share a kiss every now and then.

Tea had fallen deeply in love with Kaiba and was now very happy to have been married to him. She wasn't sure if Kaiba was in love with her but either way Tea was very happy and knew that someday Kaiba would tell her that he loved her as well.

Well that's it for now…


End file.
